the_sodafandomcom-20200213-history
Pepsi Lime
Pepsi Lime (also known as Pepsi Splash Lime from its 2019 prototype name) is a Pepsi cola flavor that was released in the United States in the springtime (late-April) of 2005. It was PepsiCo's attempt to compete with Coca-Cola's Lime Coke. Presumably, in 2007, it was later discontinued. In April 2019, it was officially released again in stores as a limited edition soda for the Summertime of 2019 alongside Pepsi Mango, a mango flavor, and Pepsi Berry, a berry flavor, in the United States until the discontinuation date of June 14th, 2019 of all markets excluding Target and Walmart. Description Pepsi Lime is a variant of Pepsi which is brown in color, similar to Coca-Cola with Lime and Pepsi Max Cease Fire. Its flavor is the same as regular Pepsi but with added lime flavor. Its tagline is "Pepsi With a Splash of Lime Juice". History Pepsi Lime was first introduced alongside Diet Pepsi Lime in stores of the United States in the springtime (late-April) of 2005 in an attempt to compete with Coca-Cola's Lime Coke. Not long after its release, unfortunately, Pepsi Lime was presumably discontinued in 2007 speculating of its lack of advertisements compared to Coca-Cola with Lime's advertisements during that time period. On February 3rd, 2019, YouTube channel myCountyMarket posted a soda review about all three Pepsi flavors, which was Pepsi Lime, Pepsi Mango, and Pepsi Berry, on their video on YouTube. The channel stated that these three soda variants are going to be released around anytime in late April or early May of 2019 and until June 14th, 2019. In Mid-April 2019, all three Pepsi flavors were later seen in stores in certain regions. Similar to previous releases, there had been early reports of all three Pepsi flavors before the set release date which was scheduled to be in late April or early May of 2019, such as various resources of Reddit, The Impulsive Buy, and some other websites, who found these all three Pepsi flavors. As of April 22nd, 2019, it was stated in an email message that this is a limited edition release for Pepsi Lime, Pepsi Mango, and Pepsi Berry which showed the discontinuation date of June 14th, 2019 of all stores excluding Walmart and Target. After June 14th, 2019, the three flavors are available exclusively only at retailers nationwide such as Walmart and Target in 12-oz sleek cans in 8-packs but will stay on shelves thereafter as a permanent line up. As of May 17th, 2019, Pepsi Berry and Pepsi Mango were later released in Canada. Unfortunately, Pepsi Lime was isn't in the Canadian release because due to another lime flavor which was named Pepsi Real Lime are already there as a permanent flavor. The Philippines Release In July 2018, Pepsi Lime alongside Pepsi Vanilla was exclusively introduced in The Philippines for a limited time at participating 7-Eleven store locations which lasted until the discontinuation of November 2018. Canadian Release In the Mid-2000s, Pepsi Lime was introduced in Canada as a permanent flavor. In 2014, Pepsi Lime was reformulated and renamed into as Pepsi Real Lime which is still available in Canada as of May 2019. Trivia * Pepsi Lime was featured in the YouTube channel myCountyMarket along with other three Pepsi flavors: Pepsi Salted Caramel, Pepsi Mango, and Pepsi Berry. * This is the first time that PepsiCo added "a splash of real fruit juice" to its Pepsi flavors for the three limited edition Pepsi flavors, which was Pepsi Lime, Pepsi Mango, and Pepsi Berry. Category:PepsiCo Brands Category:The Flavors Category:Cola Flavors Category:Brown Flavors Category:Current Flavors Category:Present Flavors Category:International Flavors Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:2 Liter Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:12 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:2005 Category:2019 Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Summer Flavors Category:International Flavors Category:Promotional Drinks